


Overstimulation

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kinda a ‘what if musical christine was more like book christine’, M/M, Sensory Overload, cute but angsty, dont comment if you’re gonna concrit, dont want it, good friends are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jeremy’s first day back after being desquiped.





	Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO!  
> If you read the tags you know some of the following. I took inspo from book christine. Thats why this all happened. 
> 
> Also! I apperciate concrit WHEN ASKED. But for fucks sake, dont concrit when not asked. I dont want concrit. Okay?

Jeremy took a deep breath as he walked into school, his first time back post squip. Everyone whispered and stared. He sighed and went straight to Michael, his best friend and long time crush.

“Have you talked to her,” Michael asked as soon as Jeremy walked up.  
“No. I know I have to..”  
“Oh. Man. Here she comes. Just chill. I’ll see you later okay?”

Jeremy nodded, walking over to Christine.

“H-Hey,” Jere said softly.  
“Hi...”  
“Listen...”  
“No. I just. Jeremy I understand that you. Just wanted me to like you. But I just cant. Not after what you did. Im sorry but. You almost destroyed the school, maybe all of the world as we know it. I just. Im okay with being friends but. I. Cant date you... Plus I think I might be aroace. I dunno. I just. Need to focus on me... Im sorry...”

She rushed off before Jeremy could say anything, Michael joining back at his side.

“Hey...”  
“I fucked up Michael.”  
“Well. Yeah. But. You still have me.”

Jeremy sighed and leaned against Michael. The shorter wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulders and walked him to class.

“I’ll meet you here after class okay,” Michael said softly.

Jeremy just nodded, looking at Michaels and his shoes. Michael sighed and kissed his friends forehead, making them both blush like crazy.

“See ya here then yeah,” Michael asked.  
“Y-Yeah..”

Just as Michael was walking away Jeremy grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Once he pulled away he rushed into the class room and into his seat. Michael just blushed, going to class smiling the whole time.

After class, Jeremy waited right where he and Michael had decided to meet. For some reason, every little thing was starting to bother him. His clothes rubbing his skin felt weird, and were there always so many lights on in the school? Michael poked him, bringing him back to real life.

“Hey man. You good,” Michael asked, brow quirked.   
“Y-Yeah just. Still tired from everything. Come on. Im just ready for us to have class together so someone can pay attention for me.”

Michael laughed and shoved him softly, starting their walk to class. When they walked in, everyone was talking. And it only got worse as the last 10 students walked in and everyone continued to talk over the teacher as she started to try and teach.

Suddenly everything was too much. The light was too bright, his clothes a bit too tight, the sounds overwhelming. He rushed out of the classroom, just running until he hit the bathroom nearest the classroom. Little did he know Micheal was on his heal, both of their bags on his shoulder. When he finally caught up to Jeremy he knocked on the stall door he had run into.

“Its just me. Can I come in?”

There was a hum of approval and the sound of a stall unlocking. Michael quickly slipped in, locking the door behind him. He slid down the wall and next to Jeremy, not touching him.

“You okay?”  
“No... Ive never had such a overload. I just. My clothes feel too tight and I just. Everything’s too much right now.”

Michael nodded, sitting up off the wall and taking off his too big hoodie.

“What are you...”  
“Shut up and strip your cardigan and shirt. Put this on. It’ll help with the physical overload.”

Jeremy nodded and did as told, letting Michael put his tops in his backpack.

“Better?”  
“Yeah, kinda,” Jeremy said softly.  
“Alright. Then here.”

Michael took the headphones from around his neck off and put them on Jeremy’s ears. He turned them on and put music on on his phone. Something soft and gentle. Violins and piano. Jeremy visibly relaxed.

“Will you be okay tomsit through class? I’ll take you home during lunch if you aren’t feeling better.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded, leaning into Michaels side. Michael smiled and wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. They stayed there for a while until Jeremy pulled back, and they were looking each other face to face. Almost in slow motion, they closed the distance between them and suddenly their lips met. Jeremy melted into Michael, the kiss was amazing to him, it was just what he needed. It only lasted a few seconds, but those seconds felt like hours. Once separated, Jeremy smiled, closing his eyes and hugging Michael.

“Jere?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Lets go back to class.”

Jeremy nodded, giving Michael his headphones back. They stood together, hands latching together, and went back to class. Jeremy was able to make it through the rest of the day, the smell of Michael surrounding him happily and helping keep him calm.


End file.
